OS sur Aventures
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Divers OS autour des épisodes / lives d'Aventures
1. La colère d'un semi-démon

**Je viens de retrouver ça dans les tréfonds de mon PC.**

 **Je savais pas trop quoi en faire, j'ose même pas vraiment le relire, depuis le temps qu'il est là, je serais tenter de le supprimer XD** **  
Alors je publie. x)**

 **Merci à Marky, le digne cadet Madsen, pour la bêta ^^**

 **Et merci à Mayar et ses joueurs pour ce JDR passionnant =D**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Une heure.

Une putain d'heure.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était coincé là, comme des abrutis de débutants, devant les hautes murailles de la ville qu'ils devaient traverser.

Le groupe était là, composé d'un nain mécanicien, Grunlek, d'un archer semi-élémentaire d'eau, Shin, d'un inquisiteur de la Lumière, Théo de Silverberg, et d'un mage manipulateur de feu, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé (Bob) Lennon, après avoir traversé moult dangers et pris connaissance d'une catastrophe aux proportions apocalyptique. Il savaient conscience d'avoir présentement l'air d'une bande d'aventurier particulièrement stupide, à l'image des Fiers de Hache, ce groupe réputé dans tout le pays pour être particulièrement malchanceux. Ils avaient occis tout un nid d'araignées, Théo n'était qu'en sursis depuis sa morsure, mais non, on ne voulait pas leur ouvrir.

Bien sûr, le paladin de la lumière avait tenté d'user de son statut hiérarchique pour entrer, mais rien à faire, il faut dire aussi que l'intendant qui dirigeait la ville était affilié à l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Alors le mage pris à son tour la parole, évoquant le danger à venir, avant d'être brutalement interrompu par le garde ivre.

« Théo de Solv… Silvar… Théo, vous laissez vos sbires parler à votre place ?

-Sbire ?! S'insurgea Bob

-Lennon, du calme. » Chuchota Shin, en vain.

La température chuta de quelques degrés. L'archer hésita à armer une de ses flèches en constatant le silence très anormal du mage, et en sentant une colère peu humaine se dégager de lui. Il partagea un regard inquiet avec Grunlek pendant que Theo tentait de gérer la négociation.

Tous connaissait le grand secret du mage : sa part démoniaque qui, une fois réveillée, partait rapidement hors de contrôle, et était capable de dévaster toute une ville sans le moindre remord. Bob étant quelqu'un de raisonné et réfléchis, ils ne s'inquiétaient que rarement de cet aspect de la personnalité de leur compagnon, qui ne se manifestait que via quelques élan pyromanes en présence d'un environnement forestier. Mais le plus grand défaut demeurait son égo un peu démesuré. Et blesser l'égo de Balthazar revenait donc à signer son arrêt de mort.

Subitement, le plus grand souci du groupe n'était plus du tout lié aux araignées venimeuses.

« Sbire… » Chuchota froidement et calmement le mage, tête baissé, les deux mains jointe devant ses lèvres et une veine bleu pulsant dangereusement sur son front.

Shin s'approcha de lui, n'écoutant absolument plus le discours du paladin qui commençait à s'énerver et à menacer de revenir avec l'armée. L'archer évita cependant de toucher son ami, l'aura noire devenant visible à ses yeux. Et à ceux de Théo également, qui venait de s'interrompre et fixait désormais celui qui lui permettait d'être encore en vie malgré le poison.

Le visage de Bob était désormais sombre et indéchiffrable, caché derrière ses cheveux noirs mi- long. Ses mains se crispèrent, retombant le long de son corps.

« Sbire… » Répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

Grunlek s'approcha, prêt à utiliser son bras mécanique, dont l'efficacité n'était plus à prouver, sur son ami pour l'immobiliser au cas-où. Shin arma sa flèche. Theo, paladin dont l'alignement Loyal-Bon était de plus en plus douteux, sourit et s'adressa une dernière fois au garde.

« Mon ami, je vous conseille de déguerpir immédiatement, si vous tenez à la vie. »

Le paladin n'était pas très inquiet. Il connaissait Bob depuis bien plus longtemps que les deux autres compagnons, et il avait déjà vu le mage dans cet état plus d'une fois. Il oubliait cependant que, même s'il était parvenu à chaque fois à le ramener à la raison, c'était en frôlant régulièrement le point de non-retour.

Le soldat, interloqué, n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le manipulateur de feu avait relevé la tête, les traits déformé par la haine, le corps entouré de brume noire. Sa voix avait pris un accent grave et menaçant quand il hurla :

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de **sbire** ?! »

Des flammes noires surgirent de ses mains et l'entourèrent complétement, cachant son corps tandis qu'elles prenaient la forme d'un démon de trois mètres de haut. Une boule de feu noire partit de l'interieur de la forme et calcina sur place l'outrecuidant garde et une partie de ses collègues a proximité, mais le groupe ignora leurs brefs cris de douleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Hurla Shin qui commençait à paniquer.

« Jpropose qu'on le laisse se défouler un peu. Commença Théo.

-Il va tous les massacrer ! répliqua Grunlek

-Ils avaient qu'à être moins cons. » Lança Theo en haussant les épaules, espérant secrètement pouvoir empaler lui-même ce garde sur son épée, même mort et calciné.

Jurant sur le fait que le paladin s'était trompé d'ordre et de vocation, Grunlek fonça sur Bob, tentant de le ramener à la raison avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Il se jeta dans les flammes noires, son bras mécanique en avant. Hélas, à l'instant où l'un de ses doigts frôla la forme qui prenait plus en plus consistance, le démon l'éjecta d'un mouvement de main. Grunlek fut propulsé contre la muraille. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand son dos percuta violemment la pierre, et glissa au sol, sa tête retombant sur sa poitrine, inconscient.

Prenant subitement conscience du danger, et réalisant que Bob perdait pour de bon le contrôle de son démon, Théo se rua sur ce dernier, ignorant les soldats qui détalaient loin du danger, disparaissant du haut de la muraille. Il se maudit pour son insouciance un instant, et refoula la panique qui menait de tordre son estomac. Le démon n'était jamais sorti aussi vite.

« Bordel de merde, Lennon, reprends tes esprits ! » Jura l'inquisiteur tandis qu'il invoquait la foudre, espérant qu'une décharge non-mortelle suffirait à calmer le mage. Cela fonctionnait relativement bien, d'habitude.

Il leva son épée vers le ciel, tandis que son autre bras était tendu vers le mage, prêt à servir de fil conducteur. Les nuages s'amassèrent, et à l'instant ou la foudre toucha la pointe de l'épée, Théo passa sa main dans les flammes pour agripper le bras de son ami. Il sentit, sans y être sensible, l'électricité parcourir son bras pour parvenir jusqu'à Bob. Mais il le lâcha presque immédiatement, les flammes, ayant finies de consumer son gantelet, s'attaquaient désormais à son bras.

Il recula rapidement, et observa le résultat de la manœuvre. La forme humanoïde se tordit, tandis que les flammes semblaient se débattre pour demeurer. Les volutes se firent enfin assez clairs pour que le groupe puisse apercevoir Bob, à quatre patte sur le sol, les traits tordus par la douleur tandis que ses yeux, devenus noirs, fixaient Théo avec haine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri inhumain, tandis qu'une voix d'outre-tombe hurla :

« Vous allez tous payez, humains ! »

Les flammes cachèrent un instant Lennon, tandis que le bras du démon noir s'élançait vers un paladin incapable de réagir rapidement, étant un peu sonné par sa dernière action. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, priant son dieu une dernière fois.

Mais le bras disparu subitement, ainsi que les restes des flammes noires. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement, et vit le mage à terre, sa cape rouge teintée d'une tache de liquide sombre au milieu de laquelle trônait une moitié de flèche, l'empennage bougeant au vent, tel le drapeau levé en l'honneur d'une victoire sans joie.

Shin baissa son arc, tremblant.

« Je… Je n'avais pas le choix… Il… »

Théo ne répondit pas, et avança d'abord lentement vers son ami, espérant un signe de vie. Il l'imaginait bien le voir se relever, l'air un peu embarrassé, son bras grattant l'arrière de sa tête, et dire « Bon, ben… tant pis. ». Mais le mage demeurait immobile, sa cape et ses cheveux légèrement secoués par la brise. Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés, retira rapidement et avec les dents le gantelet de sa main encore valide, et envoya ses doigts danser sur le cou blanc, à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Shin s'approcha, piteux, la culpabilité le torturant.

« Il… Il va bien ? J'ai essayé de viser hors d'un point vital mais… J'ai tremblé. »

Théo ne répondit pas, maudissant ses immenses lacunes en soin, cherchant ce pouls qu'il ne trouvait pas. Ou ne sentait pas. Shin, la voix nouée, poursuivait piteusement :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas je…

-Ferma-là putain ! Va voir Grunlek plutôt ! » S'emporta Theo sans réfléchir, laissant un accent de panique et de colère transparaitre dans sa voix.

Shin, pourtant habituellement pourvu d'un caractère bien trempé, ne répliqua pas et obéit, s'élançant silencieusement vers leur ami inconscient. Il l'examina un instant, constatant avec un sourire triste que ce dernier semble être juste sonné, sa solide constitution lui ayant permis de s'en sortir avec seulement quelques fractures. Ce dernier bougea en sentant des mains l'ausculter. Il ouvrit un œil, l'esprit encore brumeux. Il allait parler quand le cri de Théo retentit.

« Mais bordel arrête ça ! » Ragea-t-il.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le souffle de Bob qu'il sentait ou la brise. Il ne savait pas si le pouls s'était arrêter ou qu'il ne le trouvait juste pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa poitrine qui se soulevait ou juste un mouvement de cape agitée par le vent.

« Arrête de faire le con Bob ! Relève toi ! C'est un ordre ! » Tenta désespérément le paladin en secouant le corps d'une main.

Shin arriva à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule, et se pencha sur le corps. Theo recula, lui cédant la place, les poings serrés.

Si Bob était mort à cause d'une telle conneries, il promettait de faire un carnage dans l'heure qui suivait.

Shin verifia l'emplacement de la flèche d'un rapide coup d'oeil. Il avait tremblé. Elle était plantée sur un des poumons du mage. Il déglutit, repoussant le remord qui l'envahissait, et décida de ne pas bouger la flèche pour l'instant. Il se pencha ensuite sur lui.

Son ami ne respirait plus.

La boule dans son ventre doubla de volume.

Il prit son pouls, priant pour un miracle. Le poignet frêle du mage enfermé dans sa main, ses deux doigts sur l'artère, Shin ferma les yeux. Tout son être était tendu vers la perception d'un signe de vie. Une pulsation, une seule.

Son souhait fut exaucé.

Il rouvrit les yeux, ne lachant pas le poignet.

Son pouls était lent, mais il était toujours présent. Shin soupçonna que le puissant mage qu'était Bob se soit mis dans une sorte d'état comateux afin d'économiser sa force vitale.

Il lança l'info à ses amis, d'une voix trahissant son soulagement. Théo s'installa rapidement en face de Shin, se plaçant à nouveau au chevet de son ami.

« Putain, jsuis con. Il m'a déjà fait le coup ! Je sais comment le ramener, mais faut d'abord s'assurer qu'il ne mourra pas ! »

Les gardes restants qui avaient fui, revenus prudemment et recemment en haut des murailles, les observaient sans rien dire. Grunlek, qui s'était relevé, son visage trahissant la douleur de ses fractures, leur avaient hurler d'aller chercher un soigneur. Mais personne n'avait bougé. Maudissant l'incompétence des soldats, le nain s'approcha de ses compagnons. Shin avait déjà commencé à extraire la flèche, la foudre mesurée sortant de la main de Théo cautérisant la plaie au fur et à mesure. Le dos pâle du mage était exposé à la lumière, sa chemise et sa longue veste gisant à côté. Grunlek se tut, constatant la maigreur, habituellement masquée sous de nombreuses couches de vêtements, du pyromane. Le puissant mage, redouté dans toute la région, avait l'air si fragile sous cet angle, que le mécanicien douta un instant qu'il ne se relève jamais.

La flèche fut enfin entiérement sortie, et la plaie fut grossièrement cautérisée par un dernier éclair. L'inquisiteur trahissait des signes de fatigue, peu accoutumé à ce genre d'épreuve d'endurance sur l'utilisation de ses capacités. Les chirurgiens improvisés soufflèrent un instant, et Shin repris le pouls.

« Il s'est encore ralentit, souffla-t-il. On a perdu trop de temps. »

Sans répondre, le partisan de la lumière tourna le mage sur le dos, dévoilant l'expression apaisée du comateux. Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse nu, et invoqua une de ses arcanes.

Une lumière brilla dans ses mains, gagnant en puissance avant de se transmettre soudainement dans le plexus du semi-démon.

Bob se releva subitement, prenant une immense et brusque inspiration avant de crier de douleur. Theo le prit dans ses bras, laissant le survivant poser sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que les mains du paladin se posait sur la cicatrice, la couvrant, comme pour la protéger.

La respiration erratique de balthazar se calma lentement, et son long cri se tut enfin, alors que les sourires soulagés de Shin et de Grunlek semblait ne plus pouvoir quitter leurs visages. Seul théo gardait son air préoccupé, une de ses mains glissant sur le dos blanc, apaisant le magicien.

« ça va ? » demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Bob hocha la tête en se décollant de son ami. Il lui sourit.

« Merci.

-C'était rien.

-Ouais, tu m'as juste sauvé la vie après tout, sourit-il, ça va toi ?

-Ouaip.

-Ta mana ?

-A plat.

-Et ton énergie ?

-Idem.

-Tu peux marcher ?

-C'est à moi de te demander ça, abruti. »

Ils se sourirent. Théo se releva difficilement, un peu vacillant, mais tint finalement bon. Le mage lui, trop chancelant, s'appuya sur un archer qui se répandait en excuses.

« C'est rien, t'as bien fait. »

Il croisa enfin le regard de Grunlek. Sans un mot, l'un compris les excuses sincere de l'autre, et lautre comprit le pardon tacite du premier.

La veste rouge retrouva les épaules du propriétaire.

Ils dormirent non loin de là, abandonnant l'idée d'entrer. Le lendemain, ils étaient à nouveau alignés devant les murailles, Bob ayant profité de la matinée pour concocter une potion de soin pour Grunlek et lui-même.

Ce fut donc quatre paires d'yeux en forme qui se levèrent vers les gardes.

« On les défonce ? Proposa Théo avec sa subtilité habituelle.

-On les défonce. » Répondirent trois autres voix, ravie du programme du jour.

* * *

 **ça vous a plu ?**


	2. Foutu démon

**Donc... voilà. je rattrape mon retard sur Aventure.**

 **Et du coup jsuis inspirée ^^'**

 **C'est écrit à l'arrache, en mattant la cinquième partie du live. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

* * *

Bob sentit quelque chose remonter en lui.

 _Oh non. Pas toi._

Le perçut le sourire du démon. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, remuant ses entrailles. Il y avait ici de noirs secrets magiques, gardés par ce peuple, il pouvait en sentir l'aura d'ici. Et il désirait les connaître. Après tout, il serait si facile de se laisser aller. De détruire l'obstacle que leur faisait cette frêle jeune femme et les 3 pauvres archers qui pensait les menacer.

Ce serait si simple. Il n'aurait qu'à cesser de lutter, juste cinq minutes… Il sentit soudainement ses canines appuyer sur ses lèvres inférieur, et sursauta. L'instinct le fit se retourner vers Vendis. Il vit alors le fils du duc, leur protégé, être caché derrière ses cheveux, mais arborant le même sourire que lui.

 _Merde._

Se frappant mentalement, il tenta de se reprendre. Il cacha son nez dans son manteau de fourrure, masquant ses canines et inspirant profondément. Mais la tentation demeurait toujours présente. Gagnant en intensité à chaque minutes.

Il devait se maîtriser. Mais il pressentait que tout ceci était dû à son lien avec Vendis. Et comme ce dernier perdait le contrôle… Il allait perdre le sien aussi.

Bordel, son père, et maintenant ça ? Cette quête voudrait donc qu'il révèle sa véritable nature ? Il serra les poings, sentant le regard lourd, mais discret, de Theo sur lui. Evidemment, le paladin l'avait remarqué.

Le pyromage inspira, déployant toute sa concentration pour se maîtriser, et se tourna vers Grunlek.

"Grun, Grun ! Lança-t-il en chuchotant, sa voix rauque trahissant l'émergence du démon.

-Quoi ? Répondit le nain sur le même ton, gardant à l'œil les archers.

-Il fait une crise et jvais péter un câble aussi, ste plaît calme-le !"

Sa voix partit dans les aigues sur la fin. Le démon luttait, et il sentait ses omoplates se mouvoir dans sa chaire. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Bordel, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant. Il vit du coin de l'œil Theo porter la main à son épée en lui jetant un regard inquiet. Au moins, il pourrait compter sur lui s'il échouait.

"De quoi ? Vendis ?" Lança Grunlek, paniqué.

L'exaspération que ressentit alors Balthazar menaça de libérer le démon pour de bon. Mais il parvint à la manifester autrement :

"Vendis. Putain fais quelque chose !"

Il glissa un regard à Theo, qui semblait l'interroger sans un mot.

Ça va aller. Je maîtrise. Voulut-il lui faire comprendre en hochant la tête.

Le paladin fronça les sourcils, inquiets, et se tourna à nouveau vers la cheffe du village, l'air de se reconcentrer sur la situation. Mais le semi-démon savait pertinemment qu'il était prêt à dégainer son épée dès qu'il montrerait la moindre attitude démoniaque.

Le magicien perçut les quelques mots de soutient que le nain de l'équipe chuchotait à leur protégé. Mais il percevait surtout que ces mots ne portaient pas comme ils le souhaitaient. La flamme de colère tapie dans ses entrailles gagna en intensité. Grunlek croisa son regard, et l'air effaré qu'il arborait prouvait que ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'humain.

Bob se plongea dans la contemplation de la crinière flamboyante de sa monture, puis ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant lentement.

 _Ecoute moi bien, sale démon, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu m'auras, tu entends ? Pas. Aujourd'hui._

Il entendit Theo s'alarmer à ses côtés alors qu'un bruit de tissu déchiré parvint dans son dos, et un coup parvint à ses oreilles.

Soudainement, son démon s'apaisa. Il reprit le contrôle avec un peu de difficulté, et rouvrit les yeux. Ses mains étaient intactes, ses canines avaient rattrécie. Seul le regard terrifié des étrangers devant eux et les fléches des archers pointées sur lui témoignait de sa presque-transformation.

Un coup d'œil dans son dos suffit à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Grunlek soufflait de soulagement, son bras métallique toujours en l'air, et Vendis était évanoui sur son cheval. C'était brutal, mais efficace. Il hocha une fois de la tête en direction de Théo, pour le remercier d'avoir eu l'idée, et souffla. Shin s'était tourné vers eux, son visage trahissant l'incompréhension.

"On t'expliquera. -lui chuchota Theo, avant de reprendre plus fort- Bon, comme vous le voyez, on a un peu autre chose à foutre que de papoter. C'est urgent, donc soit vous nous laissez passer et vous aurez de puissants alliés de votre côtés, soit on laisse notre mage vous défoncer et vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous inquiéter de d'autres attaques. C'est clair ?"

Shin se frappa le front avec la main, maudissant l'absence de tact du paladin, alors que Bob reprenait un semblant d'assurance pour donner du poids aux paroles de son ami, dominant d'un air hautain et sombre les quatre autochtones qui reculèrent d'un pas.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rencontrer cette fichue sorcière.


End file.
